Taris/Leyendas
Taris era un planeta urbano en los Territorios del Borde Exterior, sede de varios eventos clave en la Guerra Civil Jedi, incluyendo la Batalla de Taris. También fue el blanco de un bombardeo planetario masivo que dañó bastante la reputación del Imperio Sith de Darth Malak.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República En el curso de los milenios siguientes el planeta fue reconstruido y se recuperó, aunque nunca al grado de su antigua gloria. Historia Aproximadamente en el 4.300 ABY Taris se encontraba en un eje de transporte hiperespacial cerca de la Ruta Comercial Perlemiana, y era conocido como el “Coruscant del Borde Exterior”. Taris era un planeta ciudad, cuya grandeza se decía que rivalizaba con Coruscant, la capital galáctica. Sin embargo, la superficie del planeta no estaba completamente cubierta por la expansión urbana, pues aún tenía agua superficial, así que desde el espacio Taris se veía diferente de Coruscant y otras ecumenópolis, como Nar Shaddaa. En el 4.156 ABY el planeta sufrió una guerra civil. La guerra concluyó cuando los no humanos fueron expulsados de la Ciudad Alta y la Ciudad Media a la Ciudad Baja de Taris, asimismo los primeros Proscritos fueron exiliados a la Ciudad Subterránea. Se cree que las motos swoop son originarias de Taris, donde las carreras swoop cautivaron a la galaxia circa 4.000 ABY. Usando un intrincado sistema de boyas hiperespaciales, los organizadores de las carreras de Taris podían transmitir los resultados de las carreras swoop por toda la galaxia, lo que eventualmente dio lugar a una enorme operación de apuestas. Taris fue un eje de las carreras swoop por décadas, a pesar de la oposición de los hutts y otras organizaciones criminales. En el 4.086 ABY Taris recibió una reseña extremadamente mala de la ''Guía Estelar de Trampeta, que le dio la recomendación más baja posible. Droides T3 que trabajaban en el espaciopuerto robaron el equipaje del autor. Si bien esto probablemente no afectó el desarrollo del planeta, sí era una muestra del proceso de decadencia que Taris estaba viviendo. En el 3.996 ABY Taris tuvo un asiento en el Senado Galáctico, pero no duraría. Aproximadamente en el año 3.964 ABY, durante las Guerras Mandalorianas, el capitán Saul Karath comandaba la armada de la República que protegía Taris. Después de que el padawan fugitivo Zayne Carrick escapó dos veces de la Academia de Taris se desencadenaron tumultos masivos en todo el planeta, lo que ocasionó que el Enclave de Dantooine retirara a los Jedi de Taris y que la República lo abandonara a los mandalorianos. En el 3.960 ABY los mandalorianos fueron derrotados y presumiblemente abandonaron el planeta. Alguna vez Taris fue importante, pero en el tiempo de la Guerra Civil Jedi (3.959 ABY) el planeta decaía rápidamente, y gran parte de la metrópolis alguna vez magnífica había caído en la ruina después de solamente un siglo de prosperidad. Durante la Guerra Civil Jedi '' sobre Taris.]] Aunque Taris tenía presencia militar de la República, no tuvo ninguna importancia militar desde la Primera Batalla de Taris. Esto cambiaría cuando la nave de la República Espiral Endar llegó al espacio del planeta. A bordo de la Espiral Endar iban varios miembros importantes de la República: Carth Onasi, Bastila Shan y el amnésico Revan (cuya identidad real sólo la conocía Bastila). Sus intenciones en Taris eran desconocidas, pero la nave pronto fue atacada y abordada por fuerzas Sith. Bastila tuvo que evacuar la nave en una cápsula de escape; Carth Onasi y Revan la siguieron momentos antes de que la nave explotara.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República La cápsula de Bastila aterrizó afuera de la Ciudad Subterránea. Los Vulkars Negros fueron los primeros en llegar a ella, capturarla (al menos así lo pensaron) y la colocaron como esclava y premio para el campeón de las carreras swoop. Revan y Carth aterrizaron en la Ciudad Alta y, cooperando con Mission Vao y su amigo wookiee Zaalbar, descubrieron lo que había ocurrido con Bastila. Revan participó en la carrera y ganó gracias a un acelerador prototipo desarrollado por los Beks Ocultos. Brejik, sin embargo, acusó a Revan de hacer trampa y se negó a soltar a Bastila, pero ella fácilmente escapó de su celda y usó la Fuerza para ayudar a Revan a eliminar a Brejik y sus guardias Vulkar.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República Después de rescatar a Bastila de los Vulkars, Revan nuevamente tuvo la suerte de su lado cuando el cazarrecompensas mandaloriano Canderous Ordo le compartió un posible plan para escapar de Taris. Canderous le suministró a Revan un droide utilitario muy modificado, T3-M4, para ayudarlo a invadir la base militar Sith y robar los códigos para pasar a través del bloqueo Sith. Ambos fueron con David Kang, el jefe del crimen local, para robarle el Halcón de Ébano.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República Revan y Canderous pudieron vencer a Davik y a su guardaespaldas Calo Nord y hacerse del Halcón de Ébano. Después de recoger a sus compañeros pudieron escapar del planeta justo a tiempo, pues en órbita sobre Taris Darth Malak decidió que no esperaría más por Bastila y ordenó a su flota hacer fuego sobre la superficie del planeta.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República Las ciudades de Taris fueron aniquiladas durante el bombardeo orbital Sith. Aunque se cree que los Proscritos de la Ciudad Subterránea y algunos ciudadanos de la Ciudad Baja pudieron haber sobrevivido al bombardeo, la gran mayoría de los habitantes de la superficie del planeta murieron, excepto Revan, sus compañeros y el notorio cazarrecompensas Calo Nord.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República Rehabilitación Miles de años después de la devastación del planeta, Taris fue poblado de nuevo por humanos. Estos colonos eran famosos como constructores de naves. Los colonos reconstruyeron algunas de las antiguas ciudades de Taris, aunque la mayoría de la superficie aún yacía en ruinas. Los historiadores excavaron las ruinas, buscando pruebas de que las motos swoop se originaron en Taris. Se desconoce si los colonos humanos trataron de restaurar el ambiente oceánico. Para el 3 DBY, la mayor parte del planeta había sido reconstruida, pero la cicatriz que le dejó Darth Malak nunca se iría. Taris escapó de la atención de los yuuzhan vong y salió ileso de la guerra. En el 40 DBY el famoso cazarrecompensas Boba Fett tenía una residencia en Taris. Él una vez hizo un trabajo en la Ciudad Subterránea y tenía malos recuerdos de la experiencia. Él regresó al planeta para investigar la posible ubicación de Taun We, y sin saberlo conoció a su nieta.Bloodlines Infraestructura y negocios La ciudad de Taris era usualmente dividida en cuatro niveles: la Ciudad Alta, la Ciudad Media, la Ciudad Baja y la Ciudad Subterránea. La Ciudad Alta La Ciudad Alta era un área hermosa habitada por los ricos y poderosos, que vivían en las partes más altas de los altos rascacielos que dominaban el paisaje planetario. Aquí las clases privilegiadas se rodeaban de con las galas de la prosperidad, sin hacer caso al sufrimiento y la opresión de los forzados a vivir más abajo. El acceso a la Ciudad Alta era restringido para los no humanos, aunque había algunos no humanos notables como la comerciante de droides twi’lek Janice Hall, Ajuur el hutt y el duelista rodiano Twitch. En un punto antes de o durante las Guerras Mandalorianas la Orden Jedi estableció una academia satélite de entrenamiento en Taris, públicamente como un medio para preparar a sus estudiantes para los deberes rigurosos de patrullar el Borde Exterior. Era tan benéfica esta relación entre los Jedi y las autoridades tarisianas que los dignatarios planetarios pidieron en vano más Jedis. La amenaza inminente de los mandalorianos hizo imposible este deseo, pues todos los graduados del enclave se alistaron para combate de primera línea. Se presume que la academia (bajo el liderazgo de Lucien Draay) fue destruida o abandonada en algún momento antes o después del 3.964 ABY, antes de la ocupación Sith posterior. En la Ciudad Alta se encontraban una cantina famosa por su cuadrilátero de duelos propiedad de Ajuur el hutt y la instalación médica de Zelka Forn, que tenía la reputación de poder curar todas las enfermedades menos la infame plaga de rakghoul. Durante la Guerra Civil Jedi fue establecida una base militar Sith en la Ciudad Alta, y sus calles eran fuertemente patrulladas por soldados Sith. La Ciudad Media La Ciudad Media era el nivel más poblado de Taris. Ahí vivían las clases media y trabajadora de la población humana. Después del segundo escape del Jedi fugitivo Zayne Carrick hubo motines masivos en la Ciudad Media, que causaron extensos daños. La Ciudad Baja .]] La Ciudad Baja era hogar de la gente pobre que no pertenecía a las clases privilegiadas de la sociedad. Los aliens eran comunes aquí, pues era la única área donde podían vivir legalmente. Una atracción popular de la Ciudad Baja era la Cantina de Javyar. Aquí un hutt llamado Zax les daba trabajo a los cazarrecompensas como intermediario de su jefe de facto, David Kang. El control de las calles de la Ciudad Baja era fuente de rivalidad entre pandillas swoop, cuyos pilotos competían en las carreras swoop, un deporte popular en Taris y otros planetas (como Tatooine y Manaan) desde el 4.000 ABY. Las pandillas swoop más importantes eran los Beks Ocultos, dirigidos por Gadon Thek, y los Vulkars Negros, dirigidos por Brejik, hijo adoptivo de Gadon, al que Mission Vao lamaba traidor, pues solía ser un Bek Oculto . Mission y Gadon consideraban a Brejik el responsable de la guerra callejera entre los Beks y los Vulkars. En los barrios bajos de la Ciudad Baja la decadencia urbana era innegable. Las calles estaban llenas de basura, y vehículos y ventanas destruidos hacían recordar las violentos enfrentamientos entre las pandillas swoop por el control. Los habitantes de la Ciudad Baja luchaban por sobrevivir entre los despojos urbanos. La Ciudad Subterránea tarisiana.]] La Ciudad Subterránea, una aldea al nivel del suelo bajo los inmensos rascacielos de Taris, era un área oscura y salvaje habitada por los Proscritos, gente cuyos ancestros fueron expulsados de la ciudad por sus crímenes. Los Proscritos nunca veían el cielo en sus vidas miserables, y nadie esperaba que sus vidas mejoraran… excepto Rukil, un anciano que su aldea consideraba loco por sus historias acerca de la Tierra Prometida, una colonia autosuficiente construida mucho antes de la fundación de la Ciudad Subterránea. Nadie creía esas historias, y muchos aldeanos consideraban que sólo de daban a la gente falsas esperanzas. Sin embargo, se dice que el amnésico Revan ayudó a Rukil a descubrir la ubicación de la Tierra Prometida, permitiendo a muchos oriundos de la Ciudad Subterránea viajar allá. Muchos Proscritos murieron de hambre y enfermedades, y los rakghouls mataron aún más. combate rakghouls en la Ciudad Subterránea.]] El terreno alrededor de la aldea de la Ciudad Subterránea era muy peligroso debido a los rakghouls, bestias semi-humanoides que podían infectar a los humanos con la enfermedad de rakghoul. Los Proscritos tenían que aislar a los infectados del resto de la sociedad pues inevitablemente mutarían a rakghouls. Aproximadamente en el 4.000 ABY Taris se convirtió en una base de operaciones de contrabando del Intercambio y su representante, el jefe criminal local Davik Kang. Davik era rápido para enviar a sus cazarrecompensas personales (algunos tan notables como Calo Nord y Canderous Ordo) para lidiar con aquellos que le debían algo. Fauna *Rakghouls *Perros emplumados *Tachs Entre bastidores El nombre del planeta “Taris” puede haber sido inspirado o derivado de la ciudad de París, dada la similitud de los nombres y el hecho de que Taris es predominantemente una ciudad que abarca el planeta entero con un sector “culto” (la Ciudad Alta) El sistema de clases impuesto por los humanocéntricos humanos tarisianos en la población alienígena puede ser alusivo al sistema del Apartheid impuesto en Sudáfrica de 1948 a 1994. En ambas situaciones razas o especies diferentes fueron separadas entre sí con un grupo teniendo acceso a los privilegios (en este caso los Derechos de Inteligencia) y mejores condiciones de vida, mientras el resto los tenía prohibidos por verse diferentes o ser de otra especie. En Taris la población alienígena estaba confinada a los ghettos saturados de crimen de la Ciudad Baja mientras que los humanos vivían en las más ricas Ciudades Media y Alta. Bajo el Apartheid, la población no blanca de Sudáfrica era obligada por ley a vivir en los townships, que muchas veces carecían de electricidad o agua corriente. El concepto de la historia de dos clases de ciudadanos, una viviendo en mejores condiciones que la otra, es también un elemento temático clásico de la ciencia ficción, por ejemplo “La Máquina del Tiempo” de H.G. Wells y los eloi y los morlocks de la novela, o “¿Sueñan los Androides con Ovejas Eléctricas?” de Phillip K. Dick (filmada por Ridley Scout como “Blade Runner”, en donde había humanos y replicantes). Apariciones .]] *''Shadows and Light'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Flashpoint'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Reunion'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Days of Fear'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 16: Nights of Anger, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 17: Nights of Anger, Part 2'' *''The Taris Holofeed: Invasion Edition'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Knights of Suffering'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' Fuentes *Rakghoul (Wizards of the Coast) *Taris (Lucas Arts) *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Adascorp Fiscal Period Financial Report and Outlook'' Notas y referencias de:Taris en:Taris fr:Taris it:Taris pl:Taris * Categoría:Planetas del Borde Exterior Categoría:Planetas aliados con la República Categoría:Planetas aliados con los mandalorianos Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Sith Categoría:Lugares de Taris Categoría:Planetas terrestres Categoría:Planetas urbanos